Wishing for Something More
by rainy-lullaby
Summary: HIATUS After being attacked by an unidentified vampire, Seiren was placed in the care of Kaien in Cross Academy. While there, Zero takes care of her, and he finds himself falling hard for her. Zero/Seiren, Toga/OC, Kain/Yori, & more.
1. Ballroom Murders

**Title:**** Wishing For Something More. **

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

Chapter One: Ballroom Murders.

Pairing: Zero Kiryu x Seiren.

Inspiration: recent chapters in V.K.

AN: Okay, so the story starts right at chapter 53, at the Vampires Ball when Ouri was found dead. I've done drabbles about this pairing before and people seem to like it so I've decided to make a full-length story.

* * *

Vampires filled the ballroom, chatting and sniffing out for any good scents. Soft music and clicks of wine glasses echoed in the room. Everyone in the room was dressed with grace and sophistication, when deep down inside all of them were of bunch of animals thriving for blood.

Kaien Cross stood next his old friend, Toga Yagari, watching the crime scene in front of them. Kaien looked back at what used to be the mysterious pureblood Ouri-sama on the table. Zero told Kaien that he could sense the fresh smell of blood coming from Sara Shirabuki when she walked away from him and Sayori. They followed the scent to find a fellow hunter. The hunter fell into a condition where he had to take his life. But after discovering the hunter, they found out about Ouri-sama from Kain and Ruka.

"Who do you think kill him?" Toga asked, without looking at Kaien.

"Sara." Kaien said, without thinking about it.

"Why?"

"Ouri-sama was her fiancé, and due to Sara's past, I'm assuming she had something to do with his death." Toga snuffed in disgust. Purebloods like Sara Shirabuki are the reason why he became a hunter. Purebloods think because of their status in their world, their able to such horrifying acts to each other and no one will look down on it.

Fancy shoes made clicking noises against the marble floor, glittery fabric of elegant dresses could be seen from a mile away. Fake cheerful expressions were painted on the aristocrat's vampire's faces as they greeted each other. The fakeness of all the vampires disgusted the hunters that happened to be there.

A young woman quietly walked up to the two hunters, observing the crime scene.

"Cross-kun, what happened?" Kaien and Toga's head snapped as they heard the small voice of the girl next to them.

"Yori-chan? H-how did you get…" Kaien strutted out incoherent words as he was in shock that the young human girl that went to his academy go into the Vampires Ball.

"Sensei Takamiya invited me." Sayori Wakaba cocked her head in question. She thought Kaito told the Hunter's Association that she was coming to the ball.

Toga muttered to himself ways he would kill Kaito for putting the young girl in such danger. Kaien was more surprised that Sayori was safe in a room filled with vampires than Kaito personally inviting Sayori.

"Was this man a vampire?" Sayori asked, pointing at the dusk in the shape of a body. The two hunters nodded.

"But what about the scent of the blood Zero-kun was talking about?"

"The blood scent was from one of our hunters. Poor man killed himself. We found him with a stake through his chest, he started to turn to dusk at his own fingertips. Then we found this vampire."

"Do you know who he was?" Sayori asked, shocked at the discoveries that were found at this ball.

"Ouri-sama. He was pureblood. Like Yuuki…" Kaien's voice trailed off as Yuuki's name left his lips. Toga silently watched as Sayori tried to take in what was happening, wondering if it was okay for a girl her age to be around such hazard.

Zero Kiryu watched in background. He had a feeling that something like this would happen tonight. Something awful always happens with vampires; their complex creatures that cant have anything simple. He never really like Sara in the first place but after seeing the way she acted towards Sayori made his suspicious and hatred for her grow.

He looked towards the dance floor of the ballroom to see Kaname's little bodyguard, Seiren, standing alone. He was a little surprised to see the ash blonde vampire with Kaname in sight. She actually looked quiet nice, not that Seiren was ever ugly, it was hard to notice her underestimated beauty with the others like Ruka, Rima, and Yuuki around her most of the time. Out of the corner of Zero's eye, he noticed the back of Sara in the corner of the ballroom, watching Seiren with hateful eyes.

_I thought she left…_

Seiren started to walk away, entering one of the halls. Zero saw Sara move as Seiren escaped the ballroom. He felt a wave of suspicion hit him hard, but then he tried to brush it off. Seiren is strong girl; she can take care of herself. But something about this bothered him. Maybe it was finding the two bodies tonight that made him paranoid but something kept bugging him.

Seiren walked down a long hall, trying to escape from the noise in the ballroom. Earlier, she reported to Kaname about the fresh scent of blood that came from the pureblood Sara, and then she later found out at Ouri-sama and the hunter. It was obvious that Sara had something to do with it. Although Seiren is very well mannered and respectful, she wasn't fond of the blonde pureblood.

Seiren fixed herself up, pulling her collar up around her neck. She felt a breeze brush against her fragile neck, making her shiver. Earlier, she felt the eyes of the all the nobles directed at her neck. Seiren preferred staying home with the Kuran's, but it was her duty to travel and protect with the powerful pureblood at all times.

Seiren began to walk back to the ballroom, feeling a little nervous walking in the large hallway alone. The odd feeling of being watched hit her hard. Seiren couldn't believe that she was getting frightened over a little thing.

As she went to grab the door handle, Seiren felt something standing right behind her. Her head snapped to see who or what was behind her. A vacant space was behind, and silence was greeting her. Seiren tried to brush it off but she felt panic rise in her. A hand grabbed her small wrist, digging their nails deep in her skin and the other hand grabbed the back of Seiren's head.

Seiren tried to fight back but her attacker but she was forced down to hard for her to struggle back. She guessed the attacker was a vampire from seeing the terrifying red eyes above her. Seiren saw the assaulter head move down directly to her neck, she shrieked for help but a hand covered her mouth. She felt fangs roughly pitch her neck; Seiren felt pain swell throughout her. She felt tears brim her icy eyes and pushed and shoved against the vampire that was biting her.

_Help me! _

Zero felt the fresh scent of blood hit his nose. He could hear tiny noises of screams hit his eardrums. He quickly left the two hunters and his friend and ran towards the scent before the other vampires could smell it. Zero ran towards the hallway door that Seiren had walked through before, he didn't walked to make a scene in front of the other leeches. Zero opened the door whiling reaching for his _Bloody Rose_. He slid in through the door way and shut the door.

The vampire that was biting Seiren could sense Zero approaching and roughly pulled away from her. Seiren tried to crawl away, but the attacker grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Zero watched in horror was he watched Seiren get yanked to her feet.

"Let her go!" He yelled, shooting at the vampire holding Seiren, the vampire seemed to disappear and Seiren dropped to floor with a loud thud. Zero rushed to her, pulling her arm around his shoulder to hold her up. He could smell blood sipping from her. He slipped an arm under her thin legs that couldn't seem to work. Zero carried Seiren bridal style, ignoring the scent of her blood.

"Zero-kun, are y-Oh my god!" Kaien yelped as he saw Seiren's almost lifeless body in Zero's arms.

"Get help!" Zero yelled back at Kaien. Seiren could hear yelling around her, arms holding her up. Her eyesight was fading to black but she could see bits silver and orbs of amethyst above her that made her feel calmer.

"Help…"

* * *

I've spent a long time working on this, and I was rushing a bit with the end so sorry for any mistakes. I'm excited with this story. Please Review!


	2. Welcome

**N A M E** : Wishing for Something More.

**C H A P T E R T W O**: Welcome.

**D IS C L A I M E R**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**A N : **If any of you are Bleach fans, please go on my profile and vote on my poll –insert puppy dog eyes-

* * *

Sayori sipped on hot coco with an extra cup in her hand in the early morning. She was in her pajamas and escaped from the girl dorms. Sayori's short golden hair was messy and she was exhausted from the ball. She found her way to the main building with Kaien's office and study in it. After what happened last night, Kaien opened a guest room for Seiren to stay in till she recovers. Kaname wanted Seiren to be put in a hospital but Kaien and Toga thought that would put her in the open and more at risk of being attacked again. Yuuki, somehow, convinced her future fiancée to let Seiren stay at Cross Academy.

Sayori tiptoed into an empty hallway, trying to not wake up Kaien. She found the guest room that Seiren was staying in and quietly slid in. She flicked on the lights and set the cups of hot coco down. There in the bed laid Seiren, curled up in the sheets, bandages on her hand and on her pale neck.

"Aw, she's asleep." Sayori pouted, hoping Seiren would be awake. She wanted to make Seiren feel welcomed to the academy, Sayori hadn't talk to the small bodyguard prior to her attack and barley saw her during her time at the school.

"No, I'm awake." A feminine monotone voice spoke in a harsh whisper. Sayori looked down at the bed to find Seiren looking back at her with cold icy blue eyes. Sayori faintly smiled and pull a chair next to the bed.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Seiren nodded her head no. Not wanting to speak, her throat hurt for her screaming her on the top of her lungs and the harsh bites that pinched her skin for the night before.

"…Are you okay?" The ash blonde vampire looked up at the human girl, seeing the bright smile on her face. Sayori reminded her of the young pureblood that Seiren guarded, they had the same light smile and had an optimistic view on everything. Seiren heard of stories of Yuuki and Sayori when they were at Cross Academy for the pureblood. From the way Yuuki described Sayori, Seiren was slightly at ease around her but still very shy.

"I'm better, now. Still a bit in shock…" Seiren quietly admitted to the young human girl. This was probably the most Seiren has talked to anyone that wasn't Yuuki or Kaname. Sayori watched as Seiren lightly toyed with her bandaged fingers, she couldn't tell whether if Seiren was nervous around her because she was a human or Seiren was just naturally like this.

Sayori handed the vampire the warm hot chocolate that she brought for her. Seiren whispered a thank you to her. Sayori quickly looked at her watch and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Seiren-chan, I should probably go back to my dorm room. I hope you feel better." Sayori raised from her chair and bowed to Seiren, the vampire gave a small wave goodbye. Seiren was a little surprised by the honorific at her name when Sayori said. She was never given any honorifics before; Kaname would just address her by her name and nothing more. After take sips of the warm chocolate liquid, she placed the cup on the nightstand next to her and laid her head on the pillows under her. Seiren felt her eyes get droopy and finally fell asleep.

_Red eyes stared at her with an intense gaze. Seiren felt weak and terrified for her life as she struggled. The vampire with the red eyes moved directly to her exposed neck, making Seiren scream for help, but as soon as noise escaped her mouth, a hand covered her thin lips. Tears started to water her icy eyes, making her feel more pathetic. The word "help me" rang in her head over and over again. _

Seiren shot up in her bed, panting and sweating. She placed a bandaged hand to her forehead, wiping of sweat. Seiren tried calm herself down and attempt to forget about her nightmare.

"Are you okay?"

Seiren jerked in surprise and turned to the voice. There in the doorway stood the hunter/vampire that saved her, Zero Kiryu. He had a tray of food in his hands as he approached Seiren. He set the tray down on the nightstand next to her bed and reached to a bowl full of water, pulling a warm wet cloth out of it. Zero lightly pushed Seiren back to lie down, placing the semi-wet cloth on her forehead. Seiren was surprised Zero was gentle with her.

"You shouldn't move in your condition." He said in his monotone voice. Seiren would have said something back but her words died in her throat. Zero noticed Seiren sweating, her flushed face showed she was scared of something.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Zero said, staring at her with a strong gaze. Seiren let out something that sounded like a "no". The silver haired hunter rolled his eyes and took the wet clothe off of Seiren's forehead. Seiren reminded him of how he used to be. Zero moved on from thinking it was bad to show any sign of weakness. After dealing with Yuuki leaving the academy, he decided to **try** stop being cold to everyone. Although it was a little hard, he was a little less cold to Kaien, Toga and Sayori. Even though it will take away from him to accept his vampire instincts, he is trying to stop thinking on the negative side.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes." Seiren watched Zero as he twisted the wet towel above the bowl, water dipping down into the basin. The way Yuuki would talk about Zero made him seem like a sweet guy, when Seiren judged him on what the night class use to say to him.

Seiren was caught in her thoughts as Zero's bony fingers brushed her lavender bangs away from her forehead to replaced the towel. The small vampire shudder a bit at Zero's cold finger tips.

"Z...Zero…" Seiren gasped out his name. Zero turned his attention back to the ash blonde girl in the bed beside him.

"Mhm?"

"Thank y-you."

"Don't worry about it, Kaien told me to come check up on y-"

"No, I meant thanks for s-saving me l-last night." Seiren kept her eyes away from his amethyst gaze, to save herself from embarrassment.

"It's fine…I'm just glad you're okay." Zero mentally slapped himself as the words left his mouth. He was thankful she didn't seem to notice what he said.

"Oh by the way," Zero said, snapping Seiren's attention to him. He looked her dead in the eye, trying not to stare to deep in her icy eyes.

"Welcome to the Cross Academy, again."

* * *

Review please!


	3. Pills

**N A M E** : Wishing for Something More.

**C H A P T E R T H R E E:** Pills.

**D I S C L A I M E R**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**AN:** so sorry for the late update! I had computer problems. Oh! I have a poll on my profile, check it out!

* * *

The horses in the stable could feel the cold brush against but they acted like it didn't bother them. Zero sat in the stable with his horse, White Lily, enjoying the silence that engulfed him. His fingers drummed against the coffee mug in his hands in boredom. Silver strands reached down to his eyes, almost brushing against his nose. He didn't bother with cutting or trimming his hair any more, although Kaien and Sayori are begging him to fix up his hair. He could hear the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow. He could tell from the scent it was a girl from the sweet smell.

A dainty hand pushed the wooden door open. A person slide pashed the door and closed it quietly. There stood Seiren, she sneaked out of her room, waiting to get out of there. Zero hide himself from her, just to see what she was doing. She was supposed to be in her room, healing her wounds and resting.

Seiren managed to dress herself, although she looked good, she still looked pale and sick. Seiren had clothed herself in skinny pants, a plaid coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck, and gloves covered her bandaged fingers. Her short ash blonde hair was a bit messy, actually making her look cute. Zero mentally slap himself from thinking that way about Seiren.

The other horses sensed Seiren and hid themselves from her, expect for White Lily. White Lily peaked her head out of the stable, directing her attention to Seiren. Seiren noticed the white horse looking at her, a faint smile brushed across her face. The small vampire moved towards the horse, brushing her fingers in the white mane. White Lily sniffed Seiren's scent, noticing the scent of a vampire off her.

"…So beautiful. I wonder what's your name." Seiren lightly whispered to herself.  
"White Lily." Zero's voice startled Seiren; she peaked over in White Lily's stable to see Zero sitting in the corner.

"Zero…why…aren't you cold?" She asked, concern in her voice that surprised Zero. He got up and fixed his clothes.

"I'm fine. You **should** be in bed."

"…I just wanted to get out of there." She said, hanging her head down in guilt. Zero noticed she was shaking and her breathing had an odd pattern. He reached over to her and took her chin in his hand. Seiren was surprised by Zero's actions, but her surprise soon became embarrassment. Seiren found herself staring in Zero's amethyst orbs. Zero noticed Seiren's icy blues were bloodshot and she was paler than usual. She was freezing cold and little puffs escaped her mouth.

"Are you okay or something?" Seiren shook her head no and moved her chin away from his hand. Seiren tired to keep herself warm and started to cough, very violently. She bent over in pain as she continued coughing. Zero jumped over the wooden stable and tired to hold her steady. He took noticed that her coughs were like his during his blood lust. Seiren felt her throat quench in thirst. She hadn't had her blood tablets this morning. Seiren has never actually tasted real blood, ever shared blood, and only had blood tablets. Seiren could hear the blood pump through Zero's vines, making her thirst even more painful.

Zero tired to grab her and carry her to back to her room but Seiren's fingers found their way to his collar, pulling on it a bit. Zero panicked and quickly grabbed her in his arms and carried her. Seiren realized that she was actually _lusting_ for Zero's blood. She blushed and covered her mouth, she curried up in his chest. Zero held onto her tight, trying not to drop her. His shoes crunched in the snow as he rushed in the academy. He walked up the stairs, quietly, and tired to find her room. He pushed the door of her room with his foot and lightly lied Seiren on her bed.

Zero took a glass in the bathroom and filled it with fresh water. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of tablets. He drop the pills the water, watching the clear aqua turn to a bright red. Zero walked out of the room and sat on the bed next to Seiren. Handing over the glass to her shaking hands, Zero watched as Seiren gulped down the fake blood.

"…I-I'm sorry" Seiren whispered to him.

"No need to be sorry. It happens." He said, awkwardly attempting to comfort her. Uncomfortable silence followed, creating more tension in the room.

"Seiren-chan, I'm sorry for asking but…have ever tasted…" Zero's voice trailed on, worried about offending her.

"Real blood? No." Seiren's raspy voice returned to its regular monotone. Zero removed the empty class from her fingers, and placing it on the nightstand. He stood up from the bed, making Seiren wanting to pull him back.

"Get some rest, and uh…here…" He reached in his pocket and placed the pillbox on the nightstand. Seiren was about to protest but Zero waved it off.

"Keep them." He waved a small bye and walked out of the room, closing it behind him. Seiren watched as he walked away. She kicked off her shoes, removed her jacket, gloves and scarf. She grabbed her blankets and piled them on top of her. Seiren stared at the nightstand, looking at the tablet box Zero gave her. She reached over and grabbed the box. It still had his warmth and scent on it. Seiren realized what she was thinking and tired to snap out of it, but couldn't.

**- To Zero, during class-**

Zero sat in the back of the class, observing everything else but the teacher, Kaito. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to focus on anything else. Everything he thought of ended up to Seiren. He tired to get her out of his mind but it _so _difficult to do. He kept thinking about what happened with her this morning. He was surprised she never tasted real blood, that Kaname bastard probably didn't let her,

"Zero-kun?" A small voice snapped him out of his thought of the noble. He looked down to see his friend, Sayori.

"Yea?"  
"How's Seiren doing?"

"Uh…she's…fine." Zero chocked out, making Sayori a little worried.

"Are you okay, Zero-kun?" He nodded his head and rushed out of the classroom without anyone noticing. Sayori watched as her friend rushed out of the room, noticing his eyes were turning to a red color.

"_I don't want her to become another Yuuki to him…but Seiren is almost like him…_" Sayori thought to herself, smiling a bit to herself.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks. Review please!


	4. Lilies

C H A P T E R F O U R: Lilies.

D I S C L A I M E R: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

AN: An OC is introduced in this chapter! I love this OC. I made up Seiren's past life, so none of it's true.

* * *

Zero slammed the door of the bathroom. He could smell blood everywhere he turned, hearing it pump through everyone's veins, and the fast beat of their heartbeats. He took long steps to a sink and ran cold water. He cupped his hands to catch the water and splashed it in his face. His breathing started to go back to normal, but he still felt his throat arching for blood. He tired to find his pillbox with his blood tablets. After searching through his empty pockets, he cursed to himself and tried to think of ways to stop his blood lust. Zero nibbled on his thin lips to the point of blood breaking through. He would only take his own blood if he was low on pills. He cringed a bit at the taste of his own blood and felt everything slow down.

"Why…" He asked to himself. It didn't make any sense, he had blood tablets this morning and he was fine. Then he went to White Lily in the horse stables then Seiren came…Seiren! It dawned on him, after seeing Seiren's blood lust take over her must have affected him somehow. Zero blushed a bit, thinking about how Seiren lusted for _his_ blood. Yes Seiren was pretty but she was vampire! And she worked for that damn Kuran! Why he ever think of her like that?

Zero brushed him self off and took a paper towel and dried his face. Zero took a couple minutes to relax. He grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. Leaning against the doorframe was Kaito, with a bit of sadistic smirk on his face.

"Something wrong, little Zero-kun?" Kaito asked in a playful tone to him. Zero ignored him and brushed pashed him.

"It's that cute, little vampire, isn't it?" He said, making Zero stop in his steps. Zero's head snapped back and death glared at the teacher.

"I don't care for Yuuki-"

"I mean that Seiren girl." Kaito said with a huge grin dancing on his face. Zero fought back a blush and stomped away from Kaito.

***-***

"Cross-kun, you needed me?"

Seiren pushed the door slightly open, poking her head through the door. Kaien looked up and smiled at the lavender haired vampire, gesturing her into his study. Seiren saw Toga Yagari sitting next Kaien with a beautiful woman sitting next to him. The woman looked up at Seiren and beamed a stunning smile. The woman was sitting close to Toga, he had a hand over her's and he actually seemed happy. The woman had long brown hair in loose curls, glowing pale skin, shinning brown eyes and bright red lips. She had an atmosphere of sophistication and happiness.

"Seiren-chan, please, take a seat." Kaien said to her, Seiren gently glide in the chair. She twirled his fingers, nervous about what Kaien wanted to talk about.

"You know Toga, and this is Valeriya Vega." Kaien said, pointing the woman sitting next to Toga. Valeriya waved to Seiren, beaming another pretty smile.

"Hello Seiren-chan." Her voice was nice and smooth. Seiren greeted her back and noticed that Toga was looking at Valeriya with a faint smile on his face.

"If you not mind, we wanted to ask you some questions. Just to help us find out why you were attack." Kaien told Seiren. She nodded, feeling her anxiety rise.

"So, Seiren-chan, can I ask you about your family?" She nodded.

"What happened to your mother?" Kaien asked, nervous about her answer. Seiren took a deep breath and explained the situation about her mother.

"My mother…she was killed when I was younger. " Her answer shocked the three on the other side of the table. Usually when kids enroll in Cross Academy, Kaien met their parents but when Seiren enrolled, he never got to meet Seiren's parents.

"How…did she get killed?"

"She was attacked, all I know is that it was by a unknown vampire…I was at home with my father and she was coming home from work…" Seiren felt her eyes brim with warm tears and she wiped them away before they could fall. Kaien and Valeriya felt their hearts ache a bit as they watched the vampire brush away tears. Toga wouldn't admit that he felt bad, but he grabbed tissues and handed them to Seiren. She took the tissues and was a little shocked that Toga did that.

"What did your mother doing for a living?"

"She was a member of the Vampire Association…they didn't seem to care for her…after what happen, they automatically replaced her…" Seiren's voice broke as she discussed her mother's job.

"I'm sorry, Seiren-chan…if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." Kaien said.

"Thank you, Cross-kun. I'm fine…I never got to talk to anyone about my mother's death. I was so afraid about what happened to her, when I was asked to work for Kaname-sama…I only took it because…I wanted to get away from home"

Seiren remembered when she was a couple years younger and Kaname came across her and asked her to work for him as a bodyguard. She thought if she was around the pureblood, she wouldn't have the same fate as her mother. Seiren didn't discuss her decision with her father, she knew he wouldn't approve. He wanted to keep Seiren at home; she was home schooled and didn't have any friends because her father took all precautions of keeping her safe because he was so paranoid after his wife's death.

"Seiren-chan…I had no idea…" Kaien said, shocked and a little upset with himself that he didn't try to talk to Seiren or get to know her. He was to busy with Zero and Yuuki. Valeriya noticed how uncomfortable Seiren was sitting there in front of them. Valeriya rose from her seat and walked to Seiren.

"I'm going to take Seiren now" Valeriya took Seiren's hand and walked out of Kaien's study while dragging Seiren. Seiren looked back to the hunters, as if looking for an answer, Kaien shot her a sympathy smile and Toga gave a small wave. Valeriya walked along side with Seiren in the empty hallway.

"I thought you might to get out of there." Seiren looked up to Valeriya's smiling face.

"Thank you for that."

"Oh! By the way, I'm apart of the Vampire Hunter Association, in case you were wondering."

"Oh, you're a hunter too?"

"Not exactly. I'm a doctor, I work for the Association. Kaien convinced me to become a doctor, we both joined the Association and that's when Kaien introduced me to Toga." Seiren noticed Valeriya's dreamy look on her face.

"You and Sensei-Yagari…"

"Mhmm." She said, showing Seiren her left hand where a diamond ring adorned her wedding finger.

"You and Sensei-Yagari…are married?" Seiren was shocked. Toga didn't seem like the

"Not yet."

"Well…congrats…he seems really happy with you." Seiren said, trying to find the right words. Valeriya smiled at Seiren's awkwardness and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you dear, so enough about me, what about you?"

"Well…I…"

"We don't have to talk about what we talk about in there. I just want to know you. Not about that, okay?" The two were walking along an empty hallway, passing by busy classrooms.

"Thank you for doing that…I don't like talking about my mother's day with anyone."

"Well, have you spoken to your dad about it?"

"No, my father tired hard to talk to me about it but I wouldn't…I haven't talked to him since I left home." Valeriya stopped in the hallway where Seiren's room was.

"Well, this is your stop." Seiren bowed to Valeriya and started to walk to her room. Valeriya caught Seiren by her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hey, if you want to talk about anything, let me know, okay?" Seiren was so taken back by the doctor's kindness and warmth towards her.

"Thank, Vega-chan-"

"Aw, so formal, call me Val!" She beamed at the lavender haired vampire. Seiren gave what looked like a small smile and said a goodbye. The two parted their ways; Seiren walked in her room and grabbed bandages to reapply them. She was surprised with herself; she was a little proud that she could be around people now and not feel her thirst for blood.

After reapplying her bandages, Seiren took some blood tablets and water to die down any future thirst. All day she couldn't get her mind off what happened with Zero earlier. Seiren reminded herself to thank him for not telling Kaien.

Seiren looked out the window and could see the horse stables. She grabbed her coat and put on her shoes, heading to see White Lily again.

***-***

"Zero-kun!" Kaien's worried voice made Zero turn abruptly. Kaien had his crazy, over-animated expression on his face. Zero was making coffee in the kitchen and he _was_ enjoying the silence until the headmaster showed up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with a slight growl in his voice.

"I can't find Seiren-chan!" Kaien said, practically shouting at Zero. Sayori appeared next to him.

"I can't find her either. She's not in the dorms or her room."

Zero wasn't as panicked as Kaien and Sayori, he knew if anything happened Seiren could take care of herself but in her weaken and beaten condition, her wounds could get worse. His mind flashed back to him and her in the horse stables.

Crap…

"I know where she is." He said, walking out of the kitchen, with two coffee cups in hand.

***-***

It was getting darker outside, it still continued to snow but it was very light. Seiren sat against the horse stable door, knees pulled up to her chest and wrapped in her arms. She was freezing her ass off like earlier. She could feel herself get weaker as she walked to the stables. But luckily, her condition was getting better and better.

"You cold?" A monotone voice drew her attention. She looked up to the owner of the familiar voice, not surprised to see Zero standing there. He was wrapped in a coat and scarf, with two coffee cups in his hand. He sat down next to Seiren, handing over a cup of coffee. She accepted the cup and took light sips.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Took a guess." The two sat in the falling snow in silence. They could hear the horses inside the stable making noises in fear because they sensed the two vampires presence.

"Kaien told me what happened." Zero said out of the blue. Seiren looked up to the silver haired man, waiting for some type of remorseful words.

"I didn't know that happened to you…I'm sorry." Zero tired to comfort her, filling regretful she had to deal with the same type of tragedy as he did.

"Thank you, Zero-kun." Awkward silence came back to them. Zero noticed Seiren fidgeting with her coffee cup and her fingers.

"You met Valeriya-chan?"

"Yea, she's nice. I wasn't expecting her and Toga to be engaged," Zero lightly laughed at Seiren's statement.

"Me too. I used to think he was heartless." Seiren smiled a bit. Zero stood up, brushing himself off, he reached a hand down to Seiren.

"Come on, I want you to met someone." Seiren was hesitate and took Zero's arm. He pulled her up from her feet, she stumped a bit and fell right in his arms. Zero caught her with a hand behind her neck and an arm around her waist. Their faces were in close proximity, making them blush a cherry red. The two gave awkward apologizes and back off each other.

"C-come on," He led her in the horse stables. She followed him into White Lily's stable, where the great white horse lied down in silence. Lily's head perked up, smelling Zero and Seiren's scent.

"Seiren-chan, this is White Lily." Zero introduced the ash blonde vampire to his horse. He noticed that Seiren seemed a little happier. She kneeled down to Lily, reaching a hand out for Lily to smell. The white horse sniffed Seiren's bony hand, recognizing the scent as a vampire. Lily leaned her head closer to Seiren's hand. The vampire gave a faint smile and moved in closer. She ran her hands through Lily's smooth white mane, enjoying the softness.

'She likes you." Zero said, kneeling down next to her, petting Lily. Seiren was too caught up in her memories to reply back to Zero. When Seiren was younger, her family and her loved going to the countryside and ride horses, just for fun. Horses were one of Seiren's favorite animals since she was a kid.

"…Did you have a horse once?" Zero asked, curious about Seiren's interest in White Lily.

"No, my family and I loved to ride horses…my mother and I used to…" Seiren's voice trailed off. Zero used a hand to pat Seiren's back to comfort her. Seiren looked up at him, noticing the amethyst orbs he had. _His rather handsome._

"Thank you, Zero-kun." She said, keeping her hands in the white mane of White Lily. Her and Zero's hand met a couple times, making them flush.

"I think she likes you too." Seiren said to Zero, playfully, making Zero even redder.

"Shut up."

* * *

Very long for me. Expecting to write a kiss soon, maybe Zero and Seiren or Valeriya and Toga. Review!


	5. Chocolates

**CHAPTER FIVE**: Chocolates.

**DISCLAIMER**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**AN**: So much snow. **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**! (I that this holiday) Review please!

* * *

Zero started to wake up; he could smell the scent of vanilla under his nose. He smiled to himself, trying to open his eyes. His amethyst eyes open to see lavender colored hair. _Seiren_. Zero blushed a deep red, embarrassed that Seiren was so close to him and that they both fell asleep together. He could feel her shifted against him, making him even more uncomfortable. Zero moved his arm, without waking her; he moved his hand over Seiren's head. His fingers lightly touched the soft hair, feeling of the texture of her ash blonde hair. He could feel her lean in his touch, muttering nothings in her sleep. Zero smiled to himself, almost feeling lucky he was given the chance to see the icy vampire in her natural state. He realized what he was doing and drew back his hand. Seiren's eyes started to flutter, silence and warmth greeting her. She looked up to see Zero awake next to her.

"W-what time I-is it?" She asked, her voice dazed and groggy. Zero gave her his arm with a watch on his wrist; she took his arms in her hands, looking for the time. The hands of the clock read "_4:15 AM_". Seiren groaned and rubbed her eyes. Zero drew his arm back to himself, shivering at Seiren's cold touch.

"We should head back. Kaien's probably freaking out." Zero said to her. They both made an attempt to move up but they were too comfortable next to each other. Seiren was fidgeting with her fingers, picking at the old nail polish on her nails. Zero stared down her, taking in each detail of her. Her lavender blonde hair was untamed and curled in different directions, her pink lips were pouty, and her cheeks were covered in a pink blush. Seiren looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, making Zero panic a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, noticing the red tinge on his face.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. You?" He asked her, trying to get the attention off of him. They kept their gaze on each other until Seiren looked down at the hay beneath her.

"Scared…just the thought of someone trying to k-kill me scares me." She admitted to him. Zero was surprised that Seiren told him that, but was touched she confess to him. Zero moved an arm around Seiren, pulling her in close. He muttered comforting words quietly to her.

"Don't be scared…everything is gonna be fine…" He felt her nod under his chin. After minutes of snuggling next to each other, Zero removed himself and stood up, brushing hay off his wrinkled clothes. He reached a hand to Seiren, pulling her up to her feet. The two of them tiptoed out of the horse stables, careful not to wake up any of the horses. Their feet crunched in the feet of snow that continued to fall.

The two walked back into the academy, being quite as possible. Zero walked Seiren up to her room, keeping quite the entire time. As they arrived at Seiren's room, Zero and Seiren slowed their pace together. Seiren looked up to Zero, noticing the nervous aura around the silver haired vampire. Seiren moved in closer to Zero, sliding her arms around him, burring her head in his chest. Zero blushed and became stiff as the female vampire hugged him. He nervously moved his arms around her, a hand behind her head and an arm around her thin waist. Seiren's lightly squeezed the young hunter, so comfortable in his embrace, taking in his woodsy scent. Zero curled his fingers in the messy mop of lavender, feeling his thirst grow a bit. Seiren pulled away, as much as she didn't want to, signaling a bye and rushing into her room in embarrassment. Zero watched as she quickly stepped into her room, he fought back every ounce of him to take a sip out of her. He brushed off his growing thirst and walked back to his room

***_***

_-Afternoon-_

Toga watched as his future wife and close friend tried to teach his student, Zero, and Sayori to make chocolates. Valeriya seemed to have success with teaching Sayori; the two were carefully making the chocolate with precise cuts, not without taking little taste of the warm chocolate. On the other hand, Kaien was trying to teach Zero how to make the sweets, but Zero seemed dazed and exhausted, and then becoming for irritated by Kaien bothering him. Toga just simply watched in amusement as Kaien and Zero bickered at each other. The hunter sat by himself, until he noticed a presence next to him. He turned and almost leaped out of his chair to see Seiren.

"Dear God, you scared the shit outta me." He said to her, a hand over his chest. Seiren gave him an apologetic look and watched as the four in front of her cooked. Toga noticed the way Seiren was looking at Zero. The look in her eyes was of awe and warmth, making the hunter smile to himself. Zero looked back and notice Seiren, catching her looking at him. He lightly smiled and turned his attention back to the cooking. Toga lightly poked Seiren with his finger, turning her attention to him.

"Are you okay?" Toga asked her, with a slight grin on his face. Seiren nodded an uncertain yes to him. Toga pulled the young vampire in close, so he could talk to her without anyone hearing.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"About what?"

"Valeriya was telling me that you haven't spoken to your father in a while, so I wanted to know…if you wanted me to find him." Toga asked to her in a whisper, hoping to not get a huge reaction from her. Seiren had a look of disbelief on her face, shocked at Toga's offer.

"…You would do that?"

"Yea, I think that your father being here would help us find out who attacked you and I think talking to your dad is what you need."

"That could great…but I'm afraid my dad might hate me…"

"Seiren-chan," Toga's voice became very serious, "a father could never hate his child no matter what they do."

"Thank you Sensei-Yagari…I would grateful for that." Toga patted Seiren on her shoulder and returned his attention to scene in front of him. Thin arms wrapped around him, Valeriya hugged her fiancé from behind, smothering his cheek in warm kisses. Toga smiled and reached a hand around his back to pull the doctor in front of him. Seiren watched as the almost-married couple in front of her, a little envious of the two. Valeriya looked up at the vampire, smiling at her, making Seiren smile back at her.

"Come on, Kaien, let's leave the kids." Valeriya said, calling out to her child-hood, disturbed by seeing Kaien trying to be affection with Zero. Kaien pouted and walked out of the kitchen with his two friends.

"Hey Seiren-chan." Sayori said, beaming at Seiren. Zero stayed silent as the human and vampire talked. He noticed Seiren looked exhausted and her eyes with blood shot. She's been doing good in her beaten condition but the possibility of her attacker being her mother's killer has probably drained her. He watched as Sayori and Seiren chopped chocolate into small pieces and dumped them into a bowl, the loud ringing of Sayori's cell phone interrupted his thoughts. Sayori looked at her phone, smiling at the name of the calling ID.

"Excuse me, I'll be a second." Sayori said, walking out of the kitchen to answer the call. Seiren continued to cook, boiling cream in a heavy pan. Zero noticed the peaceful look of Seiren's face as she poured the boiled cream in the bowl filled with the chopped chocolate.  
"You've cooked before?" Zero asked her, breaking her of her trance. She looked up to him, nodding a yes to him.

"My mother and I used to make truffles for my dad on Valentines Day, there were his favorite treat." Seiren movements started to slow down as she talked to Zero. Zero moved in closer to her, leaning against the counter.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?"

"Don't you miss yours?" Seiren asked him, pulling her attention away from the chocolate.

"I do, everyday…I wish I could tell them I love them, I'm sorry for being a brat. I want to hold my mom again…I want to have a father-to-son moment. I want to mom and dad to be there at my wedding…so many things I want to do, with my family, with Ichiru. But I have to move on…" Zero told her, without looking at her. Seiren moved an arm, rubbing his back, her attempt to comfort him. She felt a small connection between herself and Zero. He understood her in a way Kaname or Yuuki couldn't.

"Come on, let's stop thinking about this…" Zero said, shaking off his feelings. He dipped his fingers in the chocolate Seiren was making, Seiren whacked his fingers, yelling at him to leave it alone. Zero gave light laughs as he tried to take a taste of the sweet.

Hiding from the two, behind the kitchen door, Sayori watched the two while talking on the phone.

"Yea, they flirting and don't even know it."

"_Zero kind of deserves it, hey, Kaname-sama is back. I gotta go, love ya." _The person on the other line told her.

"Bye, love you too, Kain-kun."

***-***

_-Nighttime-_

Toga sat in front of the laptop screen, bored out of his mind. He was looking up the murders of vampires in the past decade. He looked through web pages, books, and called almost everyone he knew. Toga was determined to find Seiren's father.

"Togaaaaa! You coming to bed?" Valeriya asked, pouting and hoping her fiancé will come to bed. Toga looked back at Valeriya, smiling and gesturing for her to come closer. Valeriya walked to Toga, settling herself in his lap. Toga moved an arm around her legs, keeping her balance in his lap.

"What'cha doing?" She asked, noticing the multiples web pages on his laptop.

"I told Seiren-chan I would find her dad…"

"Aw! That's so sweet of you." She said, poking him in his cheek. Toga grabbed her finger, pulling her in a kiss. The couple warmly kissed, tasting each other. When they pulled away, Toga brushed dark hair away from the doctor's face, getting a better look at her face.

"You care for her, don't you?"

"No…just feel bad…"

"You care for her~" She playfully sang to him, making Toga blush.

"Fine. I do. But don't say anything to Kaien."

"Ya know I'm going to." She giggled as her fiancé's lips latched onto her neck.

* * *

Heads up: I'm gonna post a Toga and Valeriya lemon one shot for V-day! ^^. REVIEW!


End file.
